


Almost Lover

by Keletania



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character Study, Crimson Flowers, Fear of Flying, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keletania/pseuds/Keletania
Summary: Sylvain always promised Felix that one day he would step back from ruling his land so they could run away together. That day never came, and now well into middle age he's forced to act. Time and fate are cruel when they chose to be. Angst and self-assessment await. Post canon Crimson Flowers.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Almost Lover

People had been throwing their children, and as he aged, themselves at Sylvain for years. Long before Edelgard declared war on the Church's corruption and continuing well after he had crossed the better side of forty. It was only with more frequency after things with the war effort had finally had settled down. A smile and nod, the occasional wink or risque downward glance, and _anyone_ would be putty in his hands. Trade agreements were always easier to finagle beneficial terms if a flirty exchange led to a possible proposal. 'Fools the lot of them, utterly unobservant!' to quote Hubert of all people. Sylvain quickly scanned the room, decades later still fearful a stray thought would summon the mage. Some things were worse than death; like accidentally stealing one of the few moments of peace a very dark mage had to spend with his husband _or worse_ advising Edelgard. Although as years past, the two possibilities had reached a more equal footing of potential horror.

Sylvain chuckled quietly, throwing a wayward smile at the gaggle of merchants before him. Blushes a plenty, one young girl was actually frozen in place; something that would be funny if it wasn't so sad...and politically disadvantageous to act upon. Like other far more important emotional sentiments, thought of with an aching longing then set aside for the greater good. 

The Kingdom of Faerghus had been utterly decimated by Edelgard's campaign, and while Sylvain certainly understood the actions taken by his friends to overthrow a tyrant and those too naive to see the nooses around their necks; it still stung to see his people and homeland torn asunder. He had to help, to ease their suffering. The common people didn't ask for noble rulers or their wars, it would be unspeakably cruel to punish them for the betterment of a new society. Everyone made sacrifices during war times, to survive and keep that which they love safe. In Sylvain's case, he was unable to publicly adore the object of his affection; the curse of nobility setting aside a life of love for the good of his people.

It was Felix's idea, ever the pragmatist. If Sylvain had only realized at the time that it was a test; one he failed _terribly_ , but Felix with his sense of duty and pride never brought it up again. Stolen moments, precious currency to make the days of mediocrity and lies barrable. There were days when he could feel himself slipping, quiet jabs turning to outright praise and admiration. The observant, as few as there were, could even say genuine love that far exceeded the norms of comrades in arms were shared between the pair. Felix realized the shift first. _Always_. One ever fond of privacy, he noticed the sly glances and whispered gossip lining the halls, quieting as he drew near. Felix would leave or convince Sylvain to send him on a mission, any mission. Things would fall back into place, both aching as the masks dragged over their flesh, dying a bit more each day.

The love the pair shared was theirs alone, and far too much was at stake to risk changing things now. Being raised from birth to be sold to the highest bidder was the expected inevitability of noble childhoods. They were groomed and ready to act as was expected, while simultaneously grateful that Edelgard had destroyed the system that stole choice from all the people of Fódlan. Ensuring that no others would suffer as both they themselves and all the loveless nobles before them had. 

Of course she staunchly argued against the play acting for survival the two committed, but her home wasn't decimated and razed to the ground. She had to rebuild a society not a home. Thankfully Edelgard was a skilled diplomat whenever the moment struck her, never offering aid to the proud north kept things civil as the people left in the aftermath of war adapted to their new free regime. Taking her aid, no matter how gravely needed, would have led the people to revolt and what little peace there was in those old beginning stages would have withered. It was better to wait, biding time for the right time, however eventually there were no moments left to claim. 

The voices surrounding him grew louder, taking him from his thoughts. With a much tighter smile, Sylvain drew his hand through his thinning hair, partially in exasperation that he had to pretend to listen to asinine comments where nothing ever changed, and that the one moment he was able to set aside for Felix was stolen by his aging body. Years spent horseback and marching across tricky terrain made small knee injuries damning later in life. Bandits were no threat to Felix, few could meet his skill with the blade and of those all were friends not foe. If he could manage to find a way to speed through the last few requests, Sylvain hoped he would be able to ride out and meet a victorious Felix on his way home from the battlefield. 

Not that either called a place home, what with Felix giving up his ties to the nobility and Sylvain viewing his ancestral duty as a curse more so than obligation. Home was where the heart was, or rather any place the two could share a moment alone. Sylvain was ready to end things with _perhapses_ and _maybes_ so the merchants would move on agreeing to maintain the status quo ensuring that the next group could step forward when the Great Hall's door opened. Slammed with a vengeance would be a more apt description, as commoners and those who once clung to nobility gasped or screamed at the sudden outburst. 

Laughter was the only loud noise expected here. Whatever happened on the battlefield must have infuriated Felix for such a display. Or maybe he wanted to punish Sylvain for flaking on him again? It was the third time this month; and even if he didn't say it, Sylvain knew Felix was upset. They both were truly, but obligation and bodily failings were out to steal whatever they could before the dawn of a new era brought forth change and progress or whatever Edelgard was giving speeches on this month. Sylvain shifting from the fake smiles of a diplomat to one of genuine anticipation began to descend from his raised dias, a tacky instillation of his grandfather's that cost far too much to remove. _Silence_. The room was still and spreading towards him, those closest to the doors knew something he did not. Ingrid and Felix may have been right that such a long hall was a safety hazard, especially in his maturing age. 

Nearing the final step he saw what had stolen the life from the once energetic room. A man. A man in armor. A man in armor carrying a sword. _Felix's sword_. Felix's sword without his strong arms to wield it. Something was wrong, incredibly so. Sylvain broke inside as everything went off kilter, for there was absolutely no reason that someone else would dare touch that blade. A sword Sylvain had forged himself in secret as a gift on their anniversary so many years ago. It wasn't a ring, but neither ever cared about such things.

Felix was gone. That was the only possible explanation for what was happening, even injured he kept that sword by his side, much to the healers' displeasure. Everything was wrong, Sylvain was truly alone. Nothing but lies and flirty repose with strangers for discounted grain remained. And the truly unforgivable had occurred, _Felix had died alone_. They promised to be together until the end of time, silently agreeing to leave this world simultaneously. They may not have entered this world together but this they could do, or they should have, but Sylvain had fucked this up too. If he'd gone things would have been different either both would return or they'd be buried in the same grave.

Before the guard could reach the center of the hall and deliver his message Sylvain screamed in a broken-hearted wail, "OUT!"

The citizens and merchants didn't move, too shocked by the display and the displeasure their Lord expressed. Falling to his knees, step be damned, he cried, "get out", voice breaking he continued, "all of you, _leave_ ".

Fallen tears melting them from their frozen stupor, the people fled as quickly as their skirts and impractical shoes would let them. They didn't know what had transpired, they didn't know the world had ended. They just followed the directions provided and waited for the next. Meanwhile, the guard continued on his course; once he had arrived in front of Sylvain, he presented the sword and spun around leaving whence he came. No words needed to be said, it was clear what had occurred. 

Falling forward with a vengeance Sylvain sobbed clutching _their blade_ to his chest. Rocking back and forth wishing he was no longer here. Thankfully before more drastic thoughts could cross his mind the door opened again, quietly this time. Sylvain was too distraught to yell at whoever refused his simple request. Nothing mattered anymore, if it ever really had. His life was a joyless mess of lies and promises to those who matter that things could get better. They never did, and now they never would.

*****

Byleth slipped into the room following the sudden evacuation of the Great Hall. They were always willing to run headfirst into the heart of danger to keep others safe. The hall was surprisingly soundproofed for they hadn't heard a single languished cry or sob prior to opening the doors ever so slightly. Sylvain was in pain, bent in two and alone. Heart-achingly alone. Neither Felix nor Ingrid was anywhere in sight. Dimming torches and cold stone were the only witnesses to his agony. Tip-toeing closer they realized the cause of Sylvain's distress and froze, but not before a quiet gasp escaped their chapped lips. 

Eyes manic and red rimmed with sorrow, Sylvain flung his head upwards at the sound. Staring several moments beyond comfort, he slowly realized the apparition before him was one of his dearest friends. He attempted to rise and stumbled, clutching Byleth's legs as the convulsions and sobs began anew. 

Byleth attempted to comfort with a hand on his back and an awkward attempt at crouching above him, that more closely resembled a drunken slouch. Byleth did not cry or speak. They didn't shed a tear. There would be a later time to mourn. Years on the battlefield and in front of a classroom taught them to keep such displays private, those that looked up to them needed support not to comfort in turn. No matter how much the Eagles had aged, Byleth was still their Professor and acted as such. 

Running soft fingers through Sylvain's fading locks they attempted to hum a soothing melody. Unfortunately all the years of lessons with Manuela and Dorothea alike had failed to give them any form of talent. Instead of lulling him to sleep, Sylvain tensed and began to rapidly glance about the room, rising panic was evident. Cringing, Byleth stepped away and dropped to the ground before Sylvain could slap his head upon the stones. The two embraced and remained in that position for what felt like hours but was mere moments at best. Precious moments at that, in the face of their own mortality. The days of loss were meant to be over. The inevitability of decay staved off for a few more years at least, but both time and fate were cruel when they wished to be.

The moment of quiet sorrow was broken by the doors opening once more. The sound of rapid footsteps followed a frantic Ingrid as she ran towards the pair, or more specifically Sylvain. The trio, _now duo_ , were inseparable leaving King and country together yet entering the grave alone. They survived the revolution, and time of all things won the right to tear them apart? The audacity of it all filled Byleth with rage, but still they said and did nothing. Ingrid dropped to floor entering the embrace, a tearstained face submerged itself in Byleth's hair. Her armor made the entanglement a tad painful but not moreseo than the emotional distress of losing one so beloved.

Gasping for breath Sylvain spoke in a hoarse voice, "In-Ingrid he's gone. Felix is gone and it's my-"

Ingrid shouted an interjection, "It is _not_ your fault! I didn't go with him either! We b-"

"Stop." Byleth replied in a sharp tone, before softening and continuing, "Blaming yourself solves nothing, Felix doesn't deserve that. Did you really think he couldn't fight off those bandits alone?"

"No" "Of course not" the two replied simultaneously.

"Exactly," Byleth continued in evenly, "we all know how strong Felix was, you couldn't possibly have known this would happen anymore that Felix or I could. No one can see into the future."

Removing his head from the entanglement of limbs Sylvain was grinning maniacally and Byleth was beginning to feel concern for her student for an entirely different reason. Laughing now Sylvain attempted to speak, "but you can change the past!" Taking a breath to collect himself he continued, "None of us ever asked how you always knew when something would go awry or why commands would change in an instant, but everything always went our way. I'm not sure how many of the others figured it out, but I did!" He paused a moment to breathe again, "There were times I threw myself into danger just to see if you knew things would end badly."

Shocked Ingrid replied, "I always thought you were dumb and hoped throwing yourself into danger would make Felix save you?"

" _That too_ , sometimes actions have multiple rewards..."

Byleth closed their eyes and took a deep breath. The war was over. The church was no more, but still they were terrified of sharing the truth. The fear of someone nefarious sacrificing them for the return of a rotting world, but their friends would never treat them differently or do something so cruel. Delicately removing Ingrid and her runny nose from their hair Byleth stared at the pair before her and nodded. Their mind made up, no more secrets, no more whispers in the dark. Life was lived in the open or not at all.

"It's true. I won't go into details, we don't have the moments to spare, but I can turn back the hands of time. I can rewrite the past for better or worse, yet my gift has limits. I can only go back so far and only the location that is surrounding me will be effected. It's been so long I don't know how far back I can go, or if Felix is even close enough to reach within the window of opportunity. But I'm willing to try, for both of you and for Felix. Never again will someone I love die alone."

Sylvain had yet to control himself too overcome with glee, he laughed. He laughed like the mad, like one finally given hope after a lifetime of sorrow. Ingrid hugged her Professor and cringing at the mess she had previously made, she used her cape to wipe some of the mucous from their hair. Ingrid had her orders and she would follow them, standing up and pulling her compatriots behind her she marched towards the doors. She shouted to those who had fallen behind her rapid pace, "come on we have to get to the stables, if we fly we might have a chance."

 _"Fuck me.."_ Sylvian muttered under his breath, euphoria waning. He never learned how to fly, and a fear of heights made the venture a waste of time.

Byleth let loose a quick giggle of mirth, grabbing Sylvain's hand they ran after Ingrid. She was on the hunt and had no time for stragglers. There was a chance to fix this albeit small, but they've faced worse odds and won.

*****

Sylvain swallowed and clutched Ingrid tighter, from her pained grunt he was probably overdoing it. But they were high off the ground, soaring through the air like Edelgard's eagles, utterly unnatural and terrifying. Sylvain belongs on the ground where it's safe and he can't fall to his death. Riding horses was one thing, they could be dangerous if you didn't treat them right; but Sylvain always did, they all adored him. Byleth's wyvern and Ingrid's pegasus were an altogether different venture, one Sylvain would avoid like a plague were Felix not involved. For Felix, Sylvain would conquer this fear, or shut his eyes tight and cling onto Ingrid for dear life. Social fears were the only ones that matter and yet Sylvain was never brave enough to try and conquer them when it mattered. If this worked, if Felix could come back, he'd change. Fuck the court and his lands they could run off, be free together. He didn't know what they'd do or even if Felix would forgive him and agree but he had to do something.

"Doing alright back there?" Ingrid yelled over the wind and her steed's beating wings.

"No! I am not okay!"

Ingrid laughed and did something to make the pair dive. Sylvain did what any rational person would do and screamed. Byleth, who's also rational, flew towards them concern evident.

"No worries Professor! Sylvain is trying to kill me, I wanted to get even, sorry about that," Ingrid yelled leveling her pegasus to an acceptable height. Or acceptable for anyone who wasn't Sylvain, he was doing his best to keep his eyes shut and avoid crying profusely his eyes were still sore from his previous bout of sorrow. Recalling all that had happened he began to sniffle. "Oh Sylvain I'm sorry, I promise I won't do that again. Don't worry we're going to make it. We'll save him!"

"We better, I fucked this all up In. I really did. I was so focused on keeping the people safe and fed I let everything else fall to the wayside. I took Felix for granted and he still came back to me. I'm not worth it In wh-"

"Hey now, take a deep breath Sylvain I'm the only one allowed to be mean to you. Okay? Just me, you did what you had to do."

"You don't understand Ingrid I abandoned all of you for _status_ of all fucking things. Me! The person who hates crests and people whose lives revolve around societal advancement. When did I change?" Sylvain continued sounding as broken as he felt, " _When In?"_.

"Stop it! _You stayed_! The rest of us fled at the first chance to avoid our fated duties, but not you. Felix would never hate you for that. Did you hurt him? Absolutely, and I'm incredibly upset that you did so, but we both understood. We're going to fix this and then you have to make a choice. The people will find a way to survive without you hitting on people for cheap goods, and if they can't too bad you've wasted enough time. I can't believe I'm saying this of all people, but be selfish it's alright, you've done enough."

"But I haven't done anything that's the problem."

"So fix it. Assess your situation and strive to do better. Not for you or for Felix, but because you're capable of great things when you try. I don't know what's going to happen or if everything will work out and the two of you will ride off into the sunset...I mean on foot and horseback respectively, but you _might_. And I truly hope that comes to pass. I'll flyover and visit you, like when we were little. Things could be better than the sugar coated nostalgia we've relied on for so long."

"I don't know if I can fix this In, I really don't."

"Well you won't know until you try. Just try, that's the most anyone can do. And you won't be alone, I'll be right there with you and so will Felix goddess willing and all of our friends. You can do this; you've been too afraid to ruin things. You always have been, but we live in a new world Sylvain! You make things better when you make an effort."

"I don't know about that. Say, if I didn't know you better I'd say you cared and wanted me to feel better _Inny-Dear_ and we both know that's not true".

Ingrid laughed hard enough to shake Sylvain in the saddle, something he absolutely did not appreciate. Trying to talk through her fit of mirth and the whooshing of wings all Sylvain could hear was "ass" and syllables that a more trained ear could probably decipher into words. Interrupting the moment, Byleth flew to the pair again to issue a command in a battle ready tone that allowed for no compliant or interjection, "We're nearing the location where you indicated Felix's mission. Ready your descent."

Sylvain nodded in the general direction where he thought they might be, still refusing to open his eyes. Ingrid appeared to do the same as she shook slightly, and then _whoosh_ they began to fall. Sylvain grabbed at Ingrid with a vengeance, hoping against all odds that falling to his death wouldn't be how the day would end. Thankfully Ingrid was ready for the pain and handled the exchange we with uncharacteristic grace.

Ingrid spoke barely loud enough to hear, "I hope you cooperate today. If this is a bumpy landing I don't know how I'll get Sylvain home."

Seething with a rage that colored his tone the darkest, bloodiest of reds, Sylvain replied: " **SHUT UP** ".

"Kind of busy here, please keep all comments to a minimum while I do math _in my head._ Do you know how long it's been since I traveled with a passenger? _"_

"What the ever-loving fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Ahhhh ground, shit. Stop distracting me."

 _Thump_. Galloping now instead of flying, Sylvain finally felt at peace. He opened his eyes, this was a sensation he was intimately familiar with. Glancing around it was apparent a violent altercation took place. Blood and bodies everywhere, the stench of death permeated the air. Several guards were scattered throughout the carnage, Sylvain was cruelly grateful that their sacrifice bought his beloved more time. There in the heart of the battle was Felix. Brave, beautiful Felix shining in the midday sun. Covered in blood, bent but not broken, a gaping wound sliced through his armor. Sylvain didn't realize he had dismounted until he was lunging over bodies towards the only person who ever truly mattered. Ingrid's armor clanking behind him was the only indication anyone had followed.

Sylvain was barely keeping it together. The closer he drew to Felix, the heavier his steps became. It was too much too fast, the sorrow he had contained for the duration of the flight was oozing through the cracks in his mental armor. Hovering over Felix everything crashed around him, knees buckling Sylvain fell. He fell harder to the ground than his heart had all those years ago. Everything was ruined and it was his fault. With trembling hands Sylvain brushed Felix's hair behind his ear to place the softest of kisses upon his cold brow. Arms snaking around Felix's torso they embraced and shook with the sorrow of the damned. 

Ingrid and Byleth approached slowly, as if Sylvain was a wounded animal prone to attack. Ingrid began to cry, or perhaps she had been the whole time and Sylvain was too numb to notice. Byleth approached and placed a hand upon his shoulder, a gesture so known and routine he couldn't possibly mistake the identity. Softly they spoke, "It's time. Please step back and ready your weapons. We have no idea what we'll be walking into or how much time I can take back. Prepare for anything and steal yourself for the fight to come."

Placing one last kiss on Felix's brow Sylvain rose. He refused to kiss those lips again while they couldn't move beneath his own, there was something too final in such an act. A foreboding omen and they all risked too much to tempt fate so. Grabbing the Lance of Ruin with one hand and wiping his face with the other he turned to Ingrid, watching her mirror his actions. She glanced down and shook, it was cruel to prevent her from mourning, yet before he could voice such thoughts Ingrid shut her watery eyes opening emeralds solid and clear. She was always the strongest of the three, glancing back at Sylvain she nodded once and turned to the east leaving the west to him.

Byleth took deep soul awakening breath and shouted in pain. Whatever they were doing over Felix unwatched, they were unprepared for the toll. They weren't lying that it'd been such a long time since they'd last turned back the hands of time. A sliver of guilt passed through Sylvain that he hadn't truly believed them before. A jolt of power coursed through his body and he watched awestruck as a fair number of the fallen arose rejoining the land of the living. Sylvain grit his teeth and gripped his lance. He would not turn around. He would be brave and alert, just as he promised his Professor as they trailed Ingrid to the stables. The recently revived began to charge and a new body fell to the ground, still he did not waiver. 

The shock of new opponents didn't phase the bandits for long there were well over two dozen remaining and it appeared it was down to two to hold them off. With Ingrid on foot he stood a chance of tying for the most enemies felled, perhaps Felix would be impressed. The rush of joy that coursed through this frame at the thought drove him attack. A kick to the leg, lance through the torso, and turn. Moving, always moving to the next foe, but he couldn't stray too far away lest an injured Felix find himself unprepared. Byleth brought his sword with them, they didn't trust Sylvain alone with it. A sentiment that truly stung, even if the darkest parts of himself knew it was with good reason. Elbowing a rogue to his left, he drove Ruin home on his right. Attack and dodge and attack once more. A choking fit from behind brought a smile to his face. _It worked_. They weren't too late.

Sylvain paused for just a second too long as someone darted around him. Rage and determination in equal measure turned his grin into a grimace so cruel it belonged on one of their fathers. Flipping the lance in his hand he stabbed the fool who thought he was unaware and Sylvain gave chase to the man who escaped. He was old and tiring, but he'd be damned before anyone thought of touching a silken strand on Felix's head. With a mighty roar he vaulted himself forward, silently thanking Petra for the technique, Sylvain flew through the air for the second time that day. He drove Ruin straight through the pitiful fool quaking in his boots. A choked laugh caused Sylvain to turn, Felix was alright. Felix was alive. He was really, truly alive! And a stubborn fool, blood was pouring from his torso as he attempted to use his sword as a crutch to rise from the ground, the shift of movement caused the fluid to move in turn. 

"Rest my dear, I can handle this. Everything will be alright. I promise!"

A hoarse "show off" was uttered in response.

Sylvain began to laugh, energy renewed he reentered the fray with snarky, "says the man who fought dozens alone".

A pained yell followed him, "there was a small battalion with me, _useless_ but there".

Sylvain spun and observed the battlefield before him Ingrid, truly a queen of old, had most definitely slaughtered more bandits than he had. She saw Sylvain watching her and smiled as the blood of her enemies dripped down her face. She was beautiful and terrifying. With one bandit remaining they both gave chase Sylvain meer steps behind bashed his head on the back of the fool's skull as Ingrid stabbed him through the torso. Felix clapped and with an enthused "well done" began to cough, and violently at that.

Ingrid and Sylvain turned and ran towards him. A woozy Byleth began to rise clutching their head, there would be no more loss today. Sylvain's smile was large enough to hurt but he didn't care. Reaching the love of his life, he began running a free hand along his torso and waist trying to find the elixir he stashed before the journey, dropping the Lance of Ruin his expression cracked as he couldn't find the vial. Had he fucked this up too?

Dropping to his knees once more Sylvain started to panic, "Felix I don't know what to do. I-I can't find any potions and the Professor isn't lucid enough to help. What do I do? _I failed you!_ "

Reaching a shaky hand to caress Sylvain's cheek Felix smiled softly. In a pained voice he whispered, "no you didn't idiot. You're here with me. I didn't die alone, you kept our promise and that's enough. I lo-"

"Like hell!" Ingrid shouted as she shoved a bottle into Felix's open mouth. "No more death, we've lost enough already," in a mocking voice she continued, "now be a good boy and swallow Felix". 

" _Hey_ that's my line In!"

Felix glared daggers sharper than any blade as Ingrid punched Sylvain in the head. "Ow!"

Color returning to his cheeks as the life rejoined his voice Felix spoke, "you deserved that."

"Maybe so...but it still hurt."

Joining the pair on the ground Ingrid laughed and said, "come on you big baby, weren't you supposed to have grown up? We are adults now you know."

"That's why you all love me and don't deny it. I don't need any words of affirmation, I already know the truth."

Felix took his hand and firmly asked him to stop. Sylvain complied. He could listen occasionally when it suited him, or made the one he loved smile softly, eyes crinkling at the edges.

Bleary eyed, Byleth attempted to look around and asked, "did we win?"

Felix's 'yes' made them smile dreamily and with a soft 'good' they began to doze off. They did one thing, the only thing that mattered, they earned their rest. Sylvain leaned forward embraced Felix, conscious of the closing wound between them. Foreheads touching, sharing the same breath Sylvain was finally home.

Whispering out of fear that the universe would punish him for asking he uttered a simple question, the only question: " _Run away with me?"_

"Took you long enough," was the curt reply.

"I know, I know. I fucked up I know I did. And I waited to long for all sorts of reasons and none of them were right. You deserve better and I want to be better. If-" Sylvain's anxious rambling was halted by the softest feather brush of kiss.

Sylvain froze as Felix slowly pulled their heads apart to stare into his eyes, his soul. Sylvain knew he would always be found wanting, and yet after everything he still had hope. Felix finally spoke after what felt like an eternity, "You're an idiot, you know that? _My idiot_ , but still the point remains. I've been in love with you since we were kids. I've waited this long, I don't see any reason to force myself to stop caring for you now. You've been so miserable for so long I hoped you would've figured this out for yourself...but that's on me for thinking you'd take initiative and choose to make a major lifestyle change."

"I love you too! It feels as if we've loved each other a thousand years. You shouldn't feel responsible for anything, I messed up and I promise I'll make it right if you'll let me."

"Really? You're not just saying that because I almost died?"

"Of course not! If anything this made me finally tell the truth to both you and myself. I'm miserable. Every moment we're apart is a lifetime of waste, every fake smile and flirty remark is a dagger of guilt straight to my heart. I don't want anything else, just you in whatever capacity you'll have me."

"Can we change our names?"

"Wait what?"

"After we officially get married, I know it's tradition to only change one's last name but I think the only way to truly escape our pasts is to force a new path into the future."

Sylvain was stunned. He didn't know what to say or think or even feel. None of this felt real, maybe he did fall off that pegasus and this was his deranged last thought before he hit the ground. Surely things couldn't be this easy. Could they? Things with Felix had always been so easy, puzzle pieces that just fit together no matter how they reunited. Swallowing his fear and a rising panic he whispered a simple, " _really_?".

"Yes. Was I not clear? Did Ingrid actually hit you that hard, it didn't look like it."

"Okay. Yes, it's all I've ever wanted, even if I was too afraid to voice the words."

"Well if that's settled we should probably figure out where we want to go first."

"Hey!" Ingrid exclaimed, "I'm still here you know, and unlike the Professor I'm lucid. I'm happy for you idiots and all, but if either of you ever, and I mean _ever,_ put me through the emotional distress of mourning you again; I'll bring you back myself just you kill you all over again. Understood?"

"Understood." The two replied as one.

Happier now, Ingrid embraced the pair with a soft 'good'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sharing your time with me, have a lovely day!
> 
> As the game never clarified just how Byleth's time traveling works, or I don't recall an explicit explanation anyway. In this story I considered every charge at least an hour returned, seeing as most battles lasted at least a day that was the only logical explanation I could come to. 
> 
> Also transferring this fic from Google Docs added a bunch of spaces, I think I got them all? If that is not the case please let me know and I'll fix them!


End file.
